sveaseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stark
Stark is a card-strategy video game in the ''Svea'' series, currently in development. Digital * The game benefits greatly from being digital-only, and takes advantage of this in full. ** Effects that let the player look at the opponent's cards will render them semi-transparent, and permanently visible until their location is changed or an effect counteracts this. General design principles * Card effects rarely destroy units. ** Rather, they allows the player to more easily summon their own, weak units in response. ** Some may damage units, but this is almost always non-lethal. * Very few "Tribute Summon" units. ** A few may cost more than 1 Summonstone, but more frequently used is spending multiple Stones to Summon multiple Level-1s. ** Stronger units are mostly Summoned by using several low-Level units as "terms" to summon a plus unit. ** Plus units cannot be Summoned with units that have used their effects this turn. * 1 copy of each card, only. ** This may or may not affect Deck size, that is an acceptable consequence. * Deck separation. ** There is no 1 main Deck. ** Units, Spells, and Reactions are divided. ** The game randomly draws from these pools as if they were 1. * Focus on archetypes. ** Generic effects are rare. ** Many require archetype-support, i.e. the presence of other units in the archetype to be activated. * Strong effects, limited usage. ** Stamina is persistent, same with health. ** The activation of many effects/actions consume this limited stamina. ** Many effects also cannot be activated unless archetype-supported. Rules # Damage taken is persistent. #* Being destroyed by an effect, then returned to the field, the health will remain at what it was when destroyed, seeing as those effects do not inherently deal damage. #* If unit A is used for a Plus Summon, and had previously taken 2 damage, the Plus unit will have its health decreased by 2 points, non-lethally (health cannot go below 1). # Damage taken by units inflict equivalent damage to the player. #* This is known as battle damage. #* The player has 40 life points to spare. #* What makes Units on the field important is that damage does not "overflow". #** A Unit that deals 4 damage to your 1-Health unit, will still only deal 1 Life Damage. The rest of the damage is "wasted", encouraging you to continue summoning weak units to mitigate life damage. Opening hand * The player may choose up to 3 cards to appear in their opening hand, if they so choose. * These must all be from the same archetype, unless allowed by the card's property. * These cards are all revealed (lv. 1) to the opponent. * The opening hand will always include a unit that can be summoned with 1 or less spheres. If the opening hand does not include such a unit, one of the random cards will be. Damage * Several types of damage exist: ** Normal - If not specified, damage is always normal. Damage dealt is subtracted from the target's health. If the damage causes the target's health to go to 0 or below, they are eliminated and sent to the GY. Damage dealt, unless that which would decrease health below 0, is also dealt as life damage directly to the player. ** Finishing - If the damage would not reduce the target's health to 0 or below, no damage is dealt at all. ** Non-lethal - Damage that can not reduce health below 1. Such damage is treated as not having been dealt at all. * Weak units, Level 1 or below, frequently deal finishing or non-lethal damage in low capacity. Retaliation * When attacked, and not destroyed at the end of the damage calculation, the monster will retaliate with their basic attack. * This will always deal non-lethal damage, however. Reveal * The player sets a card from their hand. ** Lv0 – No Reveal *** The opponent has no idea which card is set. ** Lv1 – Lithe Reveal *** The opponent knows that at one point a Reaction card was in the opponent's hand, but not whether or not it was said card that was set. Once shown cards are displayed in a list beside the hand that can be viewed, and cards within will disappear once their true location has been displayed. ** Lv2 – Soft Reveal *** The opponent knows which card is set.The opponent knows which card is set. If the opponent secretly destroys 1 random Set card, the player will not know if the soft revealed card was destroyed. ** Lv3 – Hard Reveal *** The opponent knows which card is set. If the opponent secretly destroys 1 random Set card, the player will know if the soft revealed card was destroyed. Special Decks * Cards are not drawn from these decks, are not added to the hand, and the decks are not shuffled. * Can be viewed at any time, by either player. * The owner can at special moments activate cards from these decks, which are sent to the Special GY when used. * When added to the hand, cards are instead added back to the special decks. * 3 Special Decks exist: ** Unit Special Deck. *** Where Plus Units and a few other units with special summoning requirements that cannot be summoned in other ways are placed. ** Spell Special Deck: *** Where niche spells are placed, to refer to other cards in the normal deck. ** Reaction Special Deck: *** Where niche reactions are placed. Card placement * Red-colored slots are reserved for the enemy player's cards. * Green-colored slots are reserved for the player's cards. * Darker-colored slots are reserved for Unit cards. * Lighter-colored slots are reserved for Spell and Reaction cards. Effect hierarchy * Consider an arbitrary unit. * Its empty effect tree could be seen as slots to be filled. * Unit ** Activation/Summoning Segment - Requirements to be Summoned / Activated. ** Property Segment - Essentially Reactions, and may be programmatically equivalent. Written in bullet form to save space, where Reactions are considered more taxing. *** … ** Reaction Segment - Consists of one or more reaction blocks. *** Reaction - Concern whether or not the reaction is automatic or manual, what pre-requirements exist, what requirement exist (what is targeted), what cost exist, and what the effect is upon targets. ** Spell Segment - Consists of one or several action-"condition" blocks, each containing activatable effects. *** Any per turn - Effects within this block may be activated any number of times per turn, if the cost or requirements can be fulfilled. *** Once per turn - Effects within this block may be activated once per turn. The basic attack/action is always contained in a top-level once-per-turn block. ** Action Segment - Essentially a once per turn block. Categorized as attack or non-attack's. Flags * was_summoned_properly * was_activated_properly Zones and Sub-Zones * Draw Deck ** Unit Deck ** Spell Deck ** Reaction Deck * Sum Deck * Graveyard ** Used Graveyard – Where cards that were Summoned or had their effects activated are placed. ** Unused Graveyard – Where cards are placed when they were not Summoned and did not have their effects activated. * Unit Zone * Spell/Reaction Zone Starting hand * The player gets to choose ''a few cards to appear in their opening hand, if they so choose. * This has limitations as well, and may affect the first draw, as well. * Rules: ** 1 unit. ** 2 spells or reactions. ** Pending: *** 1 niche card. * Regardless of their customization, the first hand will include: ** One unit able to be Summoned on the first turn; 1 or less Summon cost, no Summon requirements. * Certain cards, written in their '''properties field, may not be chosen for the opening hand, or has certain effects when it is done. * Really are best done in the opening hand. Reaction cards :Also known as: '''Trap' cards.'' * A few slots exist where cards are placed, to be activated as reactions. These cards are hidden from the enemy player, but they are aware of their placement. *# Summon - Used when the enemy summons. *# Attack - Used when the enemy attacks. *# Spell - Used when the enemy activates a spell. *# React - Used when the enemy activates a reaction effect. * Many/Most Reaction cards activate automatically: I.e. the opponent is able to trigger the player's reaction cards with weaker cards, in order to save their stronger cards from reaction effects. Spell cards * Cards with immediate effects, that do not require a Summoning, do not have limitations on the amount that can be used per turn, and that are not limited by card slots. Draws * Players have multiple methods of drawing cards at the beginning of their turn. *# Normal - Draw the first 1 card, and keep it in the hand. *# Unit - The first 1 Unit card is added to the hand, and the first 1 non-Unit card is removed from play. *# Reaction - The first 1 Reaction card is added to the hand, and the first 1 non-Reaction card is removed from play. *# Spell - The first 1 Spell card is added to the hand, and the first 1 non-Spell card is removed from play. *# Gamble - Draw the first 3 cards. Select 1 to add to the hand, and remove the other 2 from play. *# Grave - Draw 1 random card from the Graveyard. Remove the first 1 card from the Deck and remove it from play. *# Stone - Draw no cards. Generate 1 additional Summonstone instead. Normal Summon * The player receives 1 Summonstone at the beginning of each turn. * To Normal Summon a unit, consume Summonstones equal to the unit's Summon Rank. * Any number of Normal Summons may be performed during a turn, assuming the player has sufficient Summonstones. * Units may be converted into 1 Summonstone at any point during the player's turn; this sends them to the Graveyard. Material Summon * Sending from the field to the Graveyard the Units that are listed as the Materials of a unit, that unit may be Material Summoned without consuming Summonstones. * Units that have been Material Summons retain their Materials; Material Summoning may use the Material Summoned unit or its Material components. * Fusion Units may consist of specific units as materials, arbitrary units based on type, arbitrary units based on special requirements, or any combination thereof. Example XYZ DIMOS Example Level Ups Some Plus units only use 1 Unit, along with a Special requirement. These are still placed in the Extra Deck. These units are generally an upgraded version of the same 1 unit, with no branching paths. Morphon A Deck consisting of Morphon units. Whereas most archetype Plus Summons take 2+ archetype units, or contain various Plus Summons where different combinations of Materials give different Plus Summons, Morphon consist of Plus Summons with 1 central unit as the Material for all of them. A Deck consisting of Okama with powerful shut-down effects. Niche / Opening hand Solitude A Deck consisting entirely of homosexuals exiled to the isle of Domian. Rescue A Deck focused on helping "Rescue" cards to the field. * Lasting Impact ** "Activates when: Your opponent attacks you directly. Negate the attack, end the opponent's Battle Phase, and Special Summon 1 'Rescue' unit to your side of the field, prioritizing Graveyard over hand." * Forced Decency ** "Activates when: Your opponent destroys a 'Rescue' unit on your side of the field. Destroyed if you cannot: Consume 1 Summonstone OR consume 1 Life. This turn, no 'Rescue' units may be moved from the field, either by destruction or effect. Damage is unaffected." * No Compassion ** "Activates when: Your opponent destroys a 'Rescue' unit on your side of the field, and you are left with 1 or less units on your side of the field. Add 1 'Rescue' unit to your hand, prioritizing Deck over Graveyard." * Emergency Pull-Out ** "Activates when: Your opponent has 2 or more units on their field, and you have no units on yours. Destroyed if you cannot: Consume 1 Summonstone. Special Summon a 'Rescue' unit from your hand to your side of the field." * Polygraph ** "During this turn, 1 Sum Summon may use Materials from the hand as well as your side of the field." * Clean Towels ** "This card may only be activated when: You have at least 1 'Rescue' unit on your side of the field. Add 1 Spell card to your hand, prioritizing Deck over Graveyard." * Stage 6 Emergency ** "This card may only be activated when: You have no units on your side of the field, and the enemy has at least 2 units on their side of the field. Pay 1 Summonstone or Life, then Special Summon all 'Rescue' units in your hand to your side of the field." * Rescue – Nurse Superior ** "When this card is Summoned, add 1 'Rescue' unit from your Deck to your hand, except for 'Rescue – Nurse Superior'." * Rescue – Ryder ** "When this card is sent to the GY, add 1 'Recue' unit from your Graveyard to your hand, except for 'Rescue – Ryder'." * Rescue – Ambulance Droid ** "Sum Summoned by 2 'Rescue' units. When a 'Rescue' unit is added from the Graveyard to your hand, you may Special Summon it." * Rescue – Singularity Machine ** "Sum Summoned by 3 'Rescue' units. 1S Self-Protection Protocol: Once per turn, inflict all enemy units with 1 non-lethal damage, and reduce the damage they deal next turn by 1." Sleuth A Detective Deck. * Sleuth – Detective Derek ** "This effect may only be activated when another 'Sleuth' unit is on your side of the field: (1S) Target 1 card in your opponent's hand, and look at it." Magna * Low-level units that have many Special Summon effects. Chrona Various Discussion Continuous effects * Way to distinct that on a card effect? Aside from Spell/Reaction, that is. Pending Unit-specific cards * Each turn, you may draw 1 card specific to one of the units present on your side of the field. * This is aside from the normal card you already draw. * Unlike normal cards, this draw has a large chance to dud. * These card include powerful abilities for that unit.